1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electromagnets with enclosures confining a cooling fluid and, more particularly, to an improved enclosure for the fluid which enhances heat dissipation.
2. Background Art
It is known to provide an enclosure about an electromagnet to confine fluid about coils associated with the magnet to cool and thereby extend the useful life of the magnet. It is known, for example, to provide a square enclosure about an electromagnet with a cylindrical core. Because the core may have a relatively small axial dimension, the surface area of the surrounding side walls exposed to the atmosphere may not be sufficient to effectively dissipate the generated heat.